Snowball
"Heroes never die..." (Bunnykill 5.2) Snowball Snowball is the protagonist or the main character, in the Bunnykill series. He is a highly trained assasin that kills only for the money. He does however have a sense of morality and honor. Another thing is that he hates suprises during his jobs. He has shown on quite a few occasions that he prefers his Katanna over a gun, or a lightblade over a gun. In his first appearence in Bunnykill, he wore a samurai like shirt that was purple on the top and orange on the bottom. And in Bunnykill 2 it purple on the top and red on the bottom. Now he wears the same thing, but instead of purple on the top and red on the bottom it is blue on the top and brown on the bottom. Even though Snowball is merciless assasin, he has shown his compassion for his friends and allies. Like in Bunnykill 4 he was almost killed by Flint, but Ruby saved him with her life. This enraged Snowball and he transformed into some sort of form based off of Naruto's nine-tailed fox. And in Bunnykill 5 where he faced his friend Dust before being killed by him. Bunnykill In the first Bunnykill he is attacked by Smoke's minions in the forest. He then encounters Smoke and then the two engage in combat. It seems that Smoke is about to defeat Snowball, but then at the last second grabs part of his Katanna that was broken during the fight, and slits his throat. He also encounters his first giant bunny opponent in this animation. Bunnykill 2 Snowball is assigned by his employer to kill Dust, a carrot lord that is feuding with Smoke over carrots. He sneaks into Dust's base and battles all of his basic grunts, body guards, and Dust. It also shows how he prefers the Katanna over a gun when he sees Dust's Katanna in his office. He looks at his Pistol and throws it on the ground and chooses the Katanna. Dust walks into his office seeing all of body guards dead and duels Snowball. Snowball and Dust are both very tired and Dust decides to pull out his uzi and uses it on Snowball. Snowball reflects the bullets, and one of the reflected bullets hits Dust in the chest. Snowball stabs him in again in the torso, and when Dust drops his weapon, stabs him in the head with it. Bunnykill 3 Vol.1 Snowball's employer assigns him on a mission to kill Prof. Sludge. He is sent to Prof. Sludge's Moon Fortress base undercover as a basic grunt. He encounters Smoke, but they are both on the same mission. Smoke even saved him from being killed by one of the grunts. But do to the fact that Smoke does not like partnerships, he went one way and told Snowball to go the other. Snowball encouters a variety of new weapons and enemies in this one. Bunnykill 3 Vol.2 Snowball is about to be gunned down by the giant cyborg but Smoke saves him by jumping on the robot and shooting him in the neck. Which caused the giant cyborg to fall through the bridge he was stading on. The two work togeher for a brief time. But Smoke once again goes on way and tells Snowball to go the other. Snowball then comes face to face with Prof. Sludge. And meets his mech bunnies. They prove to much for Snowball and right when they were about to finish him the giant cyborg comes back and blasts through a wall and destroys the mech bunnies. Then right as the mech cyborg is about to finish Snowball, he is again saved by Smoke. The two encounter Prof. Sludge and kill him, but he activated his experiment before he died. The experiment was Android Dust, and he battled Snowball and Smoke. Android Dust kills Smoke but is then killed by Snowball shortly after. Snowball then instiates the self destruction sequence on the Moon Fortress and then returned to Earth in an escape pod. Bunnykill 4 Snowball is assigned by his employer to kill his new target Flint. He is located in a dojo, and he fights a variety of new enemies like Ninjas, Red Ninjas, Samurai, and Sumo Samurai. While fighing Flint's soldiers, he meets another assasin named Ruby. She at first attacks him, but then she realizes that they are both after the same target. She then blows him a kiss and teleports away after they kill the enemies in an area. He then encounters the Sumo Samurai and battles him. After a hard fought battle he kills the Sumo Samurai. Flint claps because he has killed all of his soldiers that were in the dojo. Flint escorts him to another area and they fight each other. Flint easily over powers him and alomst kills him but Ruby saves him. They then both battle Flint but he still easily handles them both. Flint then is about to finish Snowball by throwing a shuriken at him. But Ruby teleports in front of Snowball and saves his life. Snowball becomes enraged and transforms. The transformations power was stronger than Flint and then Snowball killed him. The two Ninjas that were chasing Snowball down discover Flint's dead body after the fight. Snowball then burries Ruby to pay his respects, and then leaves. Bunnykill 5.1 Snowball is sent by his employer, Flint, to take back his captured friend Dust. Snowball sneaks into the base until he forced to have to fight undetected. He eventually encounters Prof. Sludge who has been experimenting on Dust, and his bodyguard Smoke. Snowball then ecounters them both while they were working on a formula to inject into Dust to make him obey them. Prof. Sludge puts a glass wall infront of Snowball and Snowball tries to break it. Smoke knows that Snowball will break it soon so he pushes Prof. Sludge out of the way and injects the Formula in Dust himself. Dust awakes but is not himself, Smoke goes into an elevator and leaves Prof. Sludge for dead. After Dust kills Prof. Sludge, he immediately attacks Snowball, Snowball knowing that this is a life or death situation, closed his eyes knowing that he might have to kill his friend. But in the end of the long and hard fought battle, Dust kills Snowball. But he does come back to himself and realize what he has done. And says "My friend..... What have I done... Someone must PAY..." Powers and abilities *Martial Arts: Snowball is an expert Martial artist who can kill the less expierienced soldiers in 5-6 seconds with his bare hands. *Marksman: Snowball is an expert Marksman that is highly skilled in all types of weaponry. *Rage mode: When he is enraged to a certain point, he will transform into his enraged form which is powerful enough to even defeat someone as skilled as Flint with ease. Relationships *Ruby - He seemed to have a special connection with Ruby as shown in Bunnykill 4 when she died to defend him. This made him so enraged he transformed and killed Flint. He may have possibly been in love with Ruby. *Smoke - It is debatable wether they are rivals or enemies. In Bunnykill, he is the main antagonist. And in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1 and 2, he was an acquaintance of Snowball. In Bunnykill 5.1, he is shown as the personal bodyguard of Prof. Sludge. Smoke may just work only for the money just as Snowball does. *Dust - In Bunnykill 2, Dust was a carrot lord and was the main antagonist. But in Bunnykill 5.1 and 5.2, he is a close friend of Snowball. Although Bunnykill 2 and Bunnykill 5.1-5.2 are entirely different plots. It is a safe bet to asume they are close friends. *Prof. Sludge - Prof. Sludge is probabbly Snowball's nemesis. He has appeared as one of the villains in Bunnykill 3 Vol.1-2, and in Bunnykill 5.1. Trivia *It is arguable if Snowball is really the most skilled in in the series. He won his first match against Smoke with a cheap shot, transformed against Flint, and was defeated by Dust with rather ease. (This may have been because Dust was his friend and he would have failed his primary mission though.) *Snowball likes Orytolacian carrot cake. Gallery Snowball Cast.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 5.2. (cast list) bunny kill.jpg|Snowball battling Smoke's ninjas in Bunnykill bunnykill1.jpg|Accident.... 465072956_829e7c4793.jpg|Snowball kills Smoke's ninja. 37488.jpg|Snowball design in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2. 37512.jpg|Snowball picture from Bunnykill 3 Vol 2. 1-sword.png|Snowball attacks first giant bunny in Bunnykill. 7180.jpg|Snowball kills first giant bunny in Bunnykill. 37496.jpg|Snowball's concept art in Bunnykill 2. Snowball-bunnykill-21308097-160-160.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2. bunny-kill.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2. bunny_kill_2.jpg|Snowball fighting Dust's gang members in Bunnykill 2. Bunnykill (Entire Series) thumb|left|500px|The 1st Bunnykill. (Made 1/7/2005) thumb|left|500px|The 2nd Bunnykill. (Made 2/23/2005) thumb|left|500px|The 1st part of the 3rd Bunnykill. (Made 5/18/2005) thumb|left|500px|The 2nd part of the 3rd Bunnykill. (Made 4/27/2007) thumb|left|500px|The 4th Bunnykill. (Made 7/9/2009) thumb|500px|left|The first part of the 5th Bunnykill. (Made 7/1/2011) thumb|500px|left|The 2nd part of the 5th Bunnykill. (Made 12/15/2011) Category:Heroes Category:Bunnies Category:Assasins